Odd Jobs
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The Brotherhood gets the most odd job ever. Slight freaked out slash, but its really funny. FINISHED


Odd Job

The Brotherhood sat in the living room, waiting for the phone to ring. They had put an odd job add in the paper, for them to get money. So far there had been only one call and that was for Pietro to go strip dance. He had excepted, but the others rejected to help in that matter. The add was saying they could and would do anything, but kill or hurt someone. Mystique had actually told them not to harm anyone, under any pressure, except themselves.

[KnOck kNoCk]

"Toad go get it." said Pietro, laying on the phone.

"Pietro if the phone rang, we couldn't hear it." said Wanda thinking about this as she ate a chip.

"Hey guys, we have a customer." said Todd, walking in with two people behind him.

"Why didn't you call first?" asked Pietro as he looked at the phone.

"We did, it just kept ringing." said the man.

The man had short white hair, that was uneven and some what messy. He had a goatee, blue eyes, and pale skin. He looked strangely like Pietro only a little taller, and cuter. The girl next to him was shorter with long sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was a bit messy, but she was very pretty and was shorter than the man, but an inch taller than Todd. Her makeup was a little runny, indicating she had been crying.

"See Pietro I told you." said Wanda hitting him up side the head.

"Hello I'm Lance. I'm the leader of this bunch of nuts." said Lance shaking the man and the womens hand.

"I'm Ivy Waynaker, and this is my fiance'e Oliver Tork. We saw your add and was wondering if you could help us." said the women as she held on to Oliver's arm.

"Sure, no problem yo. What's the problem? How may we help? What's it pay? Is their any danger involved?" said Todd very fast as he sat next to an annoyed Pietro.

"You've been practicing havn't you?" asked Pietro turning to him.

"Yuppers." said Todd as he leaned back on the couch and than falling off the arm.

"Ohm. You see we own a business and we just recently got together. There's a man named Toko, who wants us apart so he can run the business. We need decoys to distract him, so we can hide our papers and get out of town. It's pays two million a piece, and yes their is a slight danger. You see Toko is out to kill me and get Ivy to marry him so he can take over the business. Or kill her off and take the papers, are lives are in great danger. Do you think you can help us?" asked Oliver very fast.

"For two million we would happily do it." said Tabitha jumping up and shaking their hand.

"Before we can do anything, we need two people to be decoys." said Fred, as he actually thought.

"Yah but who?" asked John, looking around.

Pietro and Todd where eating a sandwich and not paying attention in the bit. Lance starred at Ivy, if her hair was shorter and a little darker, an inch shorter, and she had no make up on and was a boy. She would look exactly like Todd. Oliver with no goatee and combed hair, maybe an inch shorted would look like Pietro. He played this in his mind, by altering Todd and Pietro's looks and behavior.

"I think we found them." said Lance with a smirk.

"Who?" asked Todd and Pietro turning around and looking.

"You." said John, he had obviously thought about this.

"I could say I cut my hair. Then with a little altering he would be perfect." said Ivy looking Todd over.

"I could say I cut off my goatee. He could comb his wings down and then a little altering for him. I think you have found the perfect ones." said Oliver with a smirk.

"I'm not going to be a girl, not again. I'm sure as heck not pretending to be Pietro's fiance's again either." said Todd as he got angry and backed away.

"I thought that was fun." said Pietro now remembering the time he wanted to get this girl from stalking him.

"Ohm you two girls, can you help me with something." asked Ivy, as she looked at Wanda and Tabitha.

"I'm Wanda and this is Tabby." said Wanda, as they went over by Ivy.

"I have a question and an idea." said Ivy as the girls began to gather and talk.

AN HOUR AND OTHER THINGS LATER

"AHHH!" came a yell from the bathroom, Todd's yell to be precise.

"Sounds like they are making progress." said Pietro, with a smirk.

Pietro was now wearing a business suite and his hair combed, hiding his wing hair. He looked like he was going to a business dance, which he was. The girls had forced Todd into the bathroom and where re-creating him. You could hear yells every so often as the girls moved farther on.

"Yup, wonder how far they are?" asked Oliver, in wonder.

"I'm still trying to figure out about what the meant when they said 'Wow that's amazing, How can you do that?' wonder what he did to get the girls to say that?" asked John, walking around, him and the rest of the guys where dressed like waiters, well except Oliver.

"I don't know I'll ask them later." said Lance, watching the door.

The door opened and the girls came out. Todd stomped behind, but now he didn't look anything like himself. His hair was washed an light like Ivy's and neater. He wore a black dress that went to his knees, some high-heels, light pink lipstick, light blue eye shadow. His teeth where actually very white, almost like pure white. They had obviously used something to give him a chest and he actually looked very pretty as a girl. That may tell why all they guys jaws dropping, in fact they where not sure it was him at all.

"Toad is that you?" asked John, with wide eyes.

"No it's merry pop-pens." said Todd with sarcasm.

"That's his voice and attitude." said Fred, looking at his best friend in shock.

"It's him." said all the guys in unison.

"We have to do something about that voice." said Ivy, looking at him.

"Toad." said Wanda, like a demand.

"Hello I'm Ivy Waynaker." said Todd, his voice sounding exactly like hers.

"That was amazing." said Oliver and Ivy at once.

"Oh yes, he's full of many talents." said Tabitha, filing her nails.

"Well I see he had to have the color green with him." said Lance looking at Todd's dark green nails.

"Yes, I want some green okay." said Todd, his voice still like Ivy's.

"Well we will tell you how to act and stuff, than you have to go their. We will be here." said Oliver handing a piece of paper to them, with their address on it.

"Your money will be there as well." said Ivy, as she looked Todd over once more time.

"I have to ask, what was amazing that he did?!" yelled John getting mad.

Wanda whispered in his ear and his eyes went wide in shock. He was speechless (I watched to much amphibian stuff on discovery channel, If you want to know, send me your e-mail and I'll tell you). Oliver told Pietro and Todd how to act and what to do. John walked over to Todd and gaped at him.

"How?" asked John, looking at him.

"I'm part amphibian am I not." said Todd, looking at John in smugly.

"Wow, thats the most amazing talent you have." said John starring him in the eyes.

"Not really, I have many more, but I won't tell you. Maybe Wanda, or Tabitha. But none of you guys." said Todd as he played with his or rather Ivy's coat.

"What can he do?" asked Pietro, a shocked John told him, he was shocked.

"WOW!" said Pietro, gapingly as he told Lance.

"Oh my god." said Lance as he told Fred.

"I knew that." said Fred, shrugging.

"When did you find out?" asked the guys, well except Oliver because he is clue less.

"He told me all his talents along time ago." said Fred.

"What, what can he do thats so amazing?" asked Oliver looking around.

"I'll tell you later dear." said Ivy, with a smile.

DINNER

"IVY, OLIVER!! Over here." waved a girl in a short purple dress.

"Come on 'Ivy'." said Pietro in his oliver outfit as they walked over.

"Hi." said Todd with his girl voice.

"Wow, I love your hair cut, new stylist." said the girl.

"Yah." said Todd, still trying to figure out who this was.

"Lilly, stop asking questions and invite them over." said a big fat man at the table across the room.

"Yes daddy." said the girl dragging them over.

"Mr. Toko sir, we have a minor problem." said a small man next to the fat man.

"I'm going." said Toko getting getting up and leaving.

"So what do you want to drink." said Lilly, with a smile.

She had long black hair, dark purple mini dress and black heals. Pietro was looking at her, in shock at her beauty. He would have asked her out if he wasn't playing Oliver right now. Darn his luck on timing stuff. She was looking at the menu.

"So how are you lilly?" asked Pietro, as he took a sip of whine,

Todd was about to, although he had never tried whine before he was thirsty. Before he could touch the glass, Pietro picked it up and moved a bit away as to say 'touch and die'. Pietro and especially Todd was not of age, but Pietro had drank whine before. Todd on the other hand, had not. Pietro didn't want him to get drunk and give away the disguise. Todd sighed and looked around. He needed something to drink, preferably water, he took a gulp and his throat was dry. His water intake for the day had been cut short, meaning he only had 3 gallons today.

"Ohm, waiter." said Pietro, hoping that is what Oliver does.

Lance came over dressed like a waiter, and smiled. He was having the time of his life, after all anyone who was making his money would be. Pietro ordered a picture of water and a large glass. Soon after Lance came rushing over and handed it to Todd. Todd poured it and happily began to drink it.

"Where is Toko?" asked Todd, taking another drink.

"He had some problems." said Lilly, looking at the menu.

AN HOUR LATER

They where now all together in a circle, with more people. That and Pietro and Todd got Wanda and the others to join. They had no idea what they where playing but Todd was already depressed as he sat there. People starred at him in Pietro funny, so they where no to close for comfort. They where even more uncomfortable when a bottle was placed in the middle of the circle.

"Let's play spin the bottle, I havn't played it in years." said Toko with a smile.

Todd's face went pure white and he gulped, Pietro was actually happy now. He would be able to kiss people. He was hoping Lilly. Todd knew their was a twist to this game, he never played, but he heard things about it. Toko gave the bottle to him.

"The rules are as follows. You spin the bottle, who ever it lands on you have to french kiss. I know its different from normal. Hey we are all business people here." said Toko with a smile.

Todd was about to pass out, because he had to go first. He spun the bottle and it landed on Pietro. Pietro was still looking at the bottle willing it to move to someone else. Todd gaped at the bottle in horror. Everyone sat waiting, as the two looked at the bottle.

"Well." said Pyro, in his disguise.

They glared at him and turned to each other. Both their faces where pure white with Horror, it also didn't help Tabitha laughing and Toko cheering them on. They got closer, until they where face to face and than they kissed. It lasted for five seconds and then they pulled apart quickly. Wanda had taken a picture with the spy camera in her bracelet.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." said Todd his eyes watering, as he walked quickly to the girls bathroom.

THREE HOURS LATER

They where now dancing and listening to the conversation. Pietro and Todd where keeping each other at a distance, and even then they felt too close. The others where still giggling at what happened. Pietro had not really said anything, he just thought about the mission at hands. They also had to get a file called DOC.2.0 deleted. That was Todd's job as Pietro distracted the others.

A HALF HOUR LATER

Todd had gotten the files and Pietro had them in his pocket as the headed to a club with the others. This was after Todd had gone the verge of about to kill someone. He had been groped by three random people and he had been bumped and had been stuck to Pietro in a corner. Which neither had wanted to get close again. Right now Todd felt like he wanted to hit something very hard, maybe thats why when no one was looking he punched John who yelped and glared.

John was bored the bottle had never pointed to him and he had kissed no one. Todd had punched him and it had very much hurt, he knew he had a bruised bone or something. He was going to get revenge before the night was over and he would get it. Tabitha and him where the only ones there, the rest had gone to Oliver and Ivy's house out by the ocean.

"'Oliver', 'Ivy' you have been acting odd today." said Toko looking at them in wonder.

"Well I have something to say." said Todd, now going to the final key to the night.

"Yes." said Lilly, in wonder.

"We split up." Said Pietro as he stood their in mock amusement.

"Exactly." said Todd, leaning against a wall.

"I don't believe you." said Toko taking out a gun.

"DADDY!!" yelled Lilly, in horror.

"It's true, now Toko put your gun away. I'm in love with Cookie." said Pietro pulling a disguised Tabitha from behind him.

"Yes and I'm in love with Dustin." Said Todd as he pulled a disguised John from behind him as well.

"Prove it." said Toko, easing up.

"How." all of them asked.

"Kiss each other." said Toko getting suspicious.

Pietro pulled Tabita into a deep kiss, that kept going and going. Todd on the other hand was not about to kiss John, heck he'd rather kiss Pietro again. John was odd and tended to eat even worse thing than Todd or Fred have ever eaten all put together. John thought for a second and shrugged. He pulled Todd into a kiss, which he fought against. He made it look like affection, but was very much hurting him. He pulled his hair, punched him and kicked him. The kiss lasted longer than Pietro and Tabitha's and when they pulled apart. Todd's face said nothing and his eyes had death symbols blazing.

They got the money hours later as well as Pietro and John getting hurt by Todd with his high-heels. All in all one of the oddest jobs they've ever and probably would have. Currently they where on the verge of loosing it over this evening, but the only ones in danger tonight WAS and still are Pietro and John.

[The End]


End file.
